1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high rise hose packs for fire hoses and more specifically it relates to a high rise hose pack system for efficiently transporting a length of fire hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
When entering a high rise building, or a location which is a significant distance from the pumping apparatus, a fire fighter must carry various types of tools and equipment with them into the building. For example, when entering a high rise building with a standpipe water delivery system, a firefighter must carry a fire hose having a length of approximately 200 feet which is cumbersome and heavy to carry.
High rise packs (a.k.a. “high rise bundles”) have been used by firefighters for years to transport the long fire hose along with various tools and equipment. Conventional high rise packs are comprised of an elongated carrying case that opens to receive the length of fire hose folded upon itself in multiple layers forming an elongated rectangular structure. The fire fighter may either use shoulder straps attached to the high rise pack to carry the fire hose or directly position the high rise pack on their shoulder.
One of the main problems with conventional high rise packs is that they are cumbersome for firefighters to carry when fully loaded with the fire hose. For example, when carrying with the shoulder straps the load is at the waist of the firefighter and can inhibit their movement within a building. In addition, when carrying the high rise pack on their shoulder, the folded fire hose tends to maintain a relatively rigid and elongated structure making it difficult to balance on the shoulder of the fire fighter. Finally, conventional high rise packs have soft and flexible side support resulting in the folded fire hose becoming misaligned and potentially creating a situation where it is difficult to remove the fire hose from the high rise pack.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved high rise hose pack system for efficiently transporting a length of fire hose.